Diez fotografías
by sihaya0627
Summary: ¿Pueden las fotografías hablar? Hermione Granger siempre apostó a que sí y contar sus recuerdos a través de ellas le parecía fascinante... Quién diría que, gracias a Rose, esas fotografías traerían un pasado que se había empeñado en olvidar.
1. Prólogo

La luz iluminaba cálidamente la habitación, el olor de la comida casera inundaba el lugar y amenazaba con atrapar a quien osará entrar a esa casa.

Una madura Hermione se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, debía agradecer a Molly por ser tan buena profesora, aunque debía darse mérito, no por nada fue la mejor bruja de su generación; sirvió la comida en platos y la acercó a la mesa donde Hugo jugaba ajedrez con su padre, mientras Rose estaba absorta en un libro.

-Listo, empecemos de una vez y Rose, sólo trata de no ensuciar tu libro. - Exclamo risueña Hermione.-

-Lo sé mamá, nunca dañaría un libro.-

-No cabe duda que eres igual a tu madre, me alegro que ambos sacarán lo mejor de ella. - Exclamó Ron con orgullo.-

Hermione se sentó y observaba la escena con ternura, Ron y Hugo compitiendo por quien terminaba más rápido, ambos estando al borde de ahogarse varias veces, Rose los veía con desaprobación, pero cuando regresaba la mirada a su libro, Hermione juraba ver una sonrisa. Tomó su varita de la mesa y conjurando un Accio, una pequeña cámara se de acercó a ella. Rápidamente tomó la foto y sabía que la escena quedaría plasmada. No quería olvidar nada, mucho menos lo feliz.

-¡Mamá!, Estamos en el desayuno, no creo que sea buen momento para tomar fotos -dijo Rose extrañada-

Hermione sonrió, sabía que su hija conocía el porque tantas fotos, algunas veces las colocaron en un álbum, aunque había algunos que Rose nunca había visto y sabía que tenía curiosidad por ellos.

-Hermione…-

La voz de Ron la saco de sus pensamientos y vio que tanto él como Hugo trataban de decirle algo.

-Mamá ya es muy tarde, no olvides que papá y yo iremos de viaje con mis tíos. -Hugo dijo esto tan rápido y eufórico que casi se atraganta.-

-Claro cariño, sólo come despacio.-

-No entiendo porque no puedo acompañarlos, estoy segura que seré premio anual, ir de viaje sería la mejor recompensa. - Dijo Rose con molestia.-

-Lo siento Rose, pero es algo que ya habíamos planeado hace mucho; pero te prometo que iremos de viaje los cuatro en el siguiente verano. - Exclamo Ron tratando de calmar a su hija que sabía, había heredado el carácter de su madre.-

-Vamos Rose, ¿no quieres pasar una semana de diversión con tu maravillosa madre? - Dijo Hermione.-

-¡Está bien!, sólo por ti no diré nada más, pero entonces comamos, que deben tomar la red flú en 30 minutos sino quieren quedarse a leer todo el fin de semana.-

Madre e hija se lanzaron miradas cómplices, iban a tener una semana libre para ellas y siempre resultaban de lo más divertidas, observaron a los hombres de la familia comer más rápido, algo que ya parecía imposible.

Dos pequeñas bolsas estaban depositadas en la mesa al frente de la chimenea, Hugo se veía emocionado, pero eso no le impidió abrazar a su madre y a su hermana. Ron fue más rápido, debían irse tuvo que conformarse con un breve abrazo y promesas de regalos. Lo último que ambas mujeres vieron fue dos sonrisas desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

-Bueno mamá, ahora sólo estamos tu y yo. ¿Qué hacemos primero?, ¿quieres ir a algún lado? ¿quedarte a leer?, ¿nos hacemos mascarillas? - Dijo una entusiasta Rose.-

-Jajaja, ¡Calma! De hecho quería ordenar unas fotos de las últimas vacaciones y antes que pongas mala cara, puede ser muy divertido; no sabes la cantidad de historias detrás de ellas.-

-No me molesta ayudarte con fotos viejas, esas sí que son interesantes, pero yo estuve en esas vacaciones y es aburrido, sé cuánto te gusta hacer esto y te ayudaré como la grandiosa hija que soy, pero cuéntame aventuras tuyas en Hogwarts, sé que tuviste muchas con papá y el tío Harry; ya no soy una niña y creo estar lista para lo que sea. -Dijo Rose decida, conocía sus historias de guerra, pero tenía la sensación de que algo no encajaba.-

-Promesa, te contaré la más horrible de todas, hasta te decepcionaras de tu madre, pero hagámoslo después de comer, así tendremos la tarde libre. -Hermione sabía que contar siempre, además esos tiempos con su hija la hacían feliz-

Una vez terminado de comer, ambas se sentaron en el sillón, pegaban fotos de sus últimas vacaciones, habían conocido Italia, ellos y los Potter y aunque Pansy no era de su agrado en Hogwarts debía admitir que había madurado bastante. Hermione le contaba a Rose como había estado enamorada por años de Gilderoy Lockhart y como apesar de ser un charlatán, ella tenía fe en el. Rose reía, no podía creer que su primer enamoramiento hubiera sido con alguien así, la tarde termino en risas y un álbum completo, pero Rose necesitaba saber más, quería saber que ocultaba su madre y si la conocía bien, podría saberlo fácilmente.

-Me has convencido -Rose vio como una expresión interrogante se formó en el rostro de su madre- quiero conocer la historia de las fotos, o al menos saber la historia a través de ti, ¿Puedo elegir un álbum? Solo promete que contarás la historia, sin importar cual sea.-

-Pequeña tramposa, está bien, aceptó. Elige un álbum y verás lo maravilloso que es atesorar estos momentos, solo no tardes en elegir que puede que mañana me arrepienta.-

Rose corrió a buscarlo, Hermione estaba feliz, o al menos hasta que recordó que podría traer uno que sería su perdición y que sobretodo le causaba dolor, vio a Rose con un pequeño libro y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no podía tener peor suerte…

-Listo mamá, me costó encontrarlo, no sé porque estaba tan escondido pero… ¿Estas bien?-

Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos se obligó a reaccionar.

-Perdona, claro, sólo pensaba en algo, pero creo que deberías elegir otro, ese sólo tiene fotos aburridas.-

-Prometiste que me ibas a contar todo, sin importar que álbum eligiera, además este es pequeño sólo tiene diez páginas.-

Hermione inhalo, no podía ser una cobarde, se acomodó en un sillón y Rose se colocó a su lado, pasándole el álbum a su madre. Hermione estaba por abrirlo, pero Rose la detuvo.

-Bien mamá, seré sincera, no sólo conté las hojas, sino que vi la primera foto y por eso elegí este. – Rose vio como el rostro de su madre perdía color. – Quiero saber quién es ese hombre y porque se parece tanto a Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Fotografía 1

Sentada en el acogedor sillón, Hermione veía a Rose, la cual estaba tomando ya su tercera taza de café, podía observar un ligero temblor y el ceño fruncido, conocía esa mirada, su hija estaba frustrada.

Sabía que era un error haber confesado la razón de la existencia de ese álbum, pero no podía inventar una mentira, no a Rose.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?- Preguntó cautelosamente Hermione. -Sólo fui sincera contigo, no creo merecer un castigo por ello.

Rose suspiró, dejó la taza en la pequeña mesa del centro y dirigió su mirada a su madre, por supuesto que no estaba enojada con ella, sólo no entendía porque había ocultado tanto tiempo algo tan importante, no estaba segura de que alguien lo supiera, tal vez sólo Harry Potter.

Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba conocer la historia detrás de cada fotografía.

-No mamá, no podría enojarme contigo y menos por algo así- Rose vio como la figura y la mirada de su madre se relajaba. -Pero quiero saber toda la historia y si tú no quieres contarla tal vez el tío Harry quiera contarla o mejor aún, tal vez su esposa quiera.

Hermione sonrió, tan solo porque Rose era pelirroja, sino bien pudo pasar como la hija de Malfoy, no sólo era inteligente sino también astuta y sabía que Pansy la adoraba por esa última cualidad.

-No creo que sea necesario ir con Harry, él está con tu padre y Hugo, además creo que Pansy también necesitaba su tiempo a solas-. Hermione sabía que tanto Harry o Pansy podían contarle la historia a su hija, pero prefería hacerlo ella, quería que comprendiera porque ella se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy para luego romperle el corazón.

-Muy bien Rose, veamos la primer fotografía-

La primer fotografía no parecía nada del otro mundo, de hecho quién conociera a Hermione Granger diría que tener solo una foto de ella en la biblioteca era muy poco, pero para aquellos observadores, en el fondo, un joven de cabello platinado no despegaba su mirada de la espalda de aquella joven sonriente.

\- Te ves muy feliz aquí mamá - exclamó Rose, Hermione sonrió, de verdad durante ese sexto año había sido muy feliz.

-Esta fotografía la tomó un chico de Gryffindor llamado Colin Creevey, siempre perseguía a Harry para conseguir una foto de él, desgraciadamente murió durante la batalla de Hogwarts- el rostro de Rose se tornó pálido y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Lo siento Rose, pero prometí contarlo todo. Colin era un buen chico, era hijo de muggles igual que yo, por eso la fotografía no se mueve como el resto; la historia no comienza aquí, sino que esta es la primera foto que registra los hechos-

-¿Y dónde comenzó todo?- Rose quería saber más, pero la mención de Colin Creevey le había mostrado una fracción de lo duro que había sido para su madre, definitivamente era una mujer increíble.

-Veras Rose todo comenzó durante mi sexto año…

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común, Harry no regresaba y ella estaba preocupada, desde que había iniciado el año no dejaba de especular acerca de Draco Malfoy, el libro de pociones avanzadas ya parecía estar adherido a su amigo y ese Príncipe Mestizo no le daba buena espina.

Trato de olvidar esas ideas y continuar con su lectura, pero ni las runas le ayudaban a despejar su mente, recorrió la sala con la mirada y en el otro extremo vio a Ron y a Lavender colgada de su cuello; con ira cerró el libro y fue hacia ellos.

-Hola Lavender, necesito hablar con Ronald, ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos?- Hermione vio la mirada molesta de Lavender la cual solo se levantó y después de darle un beso a Ron, fue a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?, Me la estaba pasando muy bien- Hermione ignoró ese último comentario y explicó sus motivos, necesitaba encontrar a Harry y sabía que solo Ron y ella podían hacerlo, así que minutos después ambos se encontraban caminando por los corredores sin encontrar señal alguna de su amigo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Harry sigue obsesionado con Malfoy? Aunque debo darte la razón en que ha estado bastante distante y misterioso- Hermione asintió, ella quería creer lo mismo que Ron, pero algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía.

\- Debimos traer el mapa del merodeador, bastaba con que fueras a su habitación- mencionó una desesperada Hermione.

\- Imposible, Harry no ha soltado ese mapa en todo el año, incluso creo que duerme con él y si estás en lo correcto creo que lo utiliza para espiar a Malf…

-¡ _Sectumsempra_!- Esas palabras venían del baño, Hermione y Ron no lo pensaron y corrieron hacia el lugar. Dentro, Harry mantenía la varita apuntando a Draco Malfoy, el cual yacía en el suelo desangrándose.

\- ¡Maldita sea Harry! ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?- Ron veía como Hermione corría hacia Malfoy recitando hechizos de curación sin éxito para después arrodillarse, haciendo presión en las profundas heridas, utilizando su suéter trataba inútilmente de parar el sangrado.

\- Yo… no quería… no sabía que esto iba a pasar- Harry estaba aterrado, debió escuchar a Hermione y no seguir a esa obsesión enfermiza que lo consumió.

Hermione escuchaba su discusión y gruesas lágrimas de miedo y frustración se mezclaban con la sangre de Malfoy que no paraba de emanar, sabía que estaba por perder la consciencia y un poco más para que muriera desangrado.

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen? ¡Busquen ayuda! Ya me encargaré de ti después Harry Potter, ¡Necesitamos salvarle la vida!- Eso pareció sacar a Harry de su trance y junto a Ron salieron apresurados en busca de ayuda.

Hermione vio como Malfoy perdía cada vez más color en su piel, esperaba que ese par no tardará tanto, de verdad no entendía como Harry había sido tan irresponsable, dejándose llevar por ideas estúpidas y ese maldito libro tenía algo que ver, estaba segura de ello, en cuanto salieran de esta situación lo quemaría si eso solucionaba el problema.

-¿Granger?- Hermione dirigió su mirada a Malfoy, sus ojos se veían apagados y una mezcla de sangre, agua y lágrimas manchan su uniforme. Podía ver las heridas abiertas, ningún hechizo funcionaba ni tampoco los métodos muggles.

\- No gastes energía Malfoy, la ayuda viene en camino.

\- ¿Ayuda? Es por tu amigo Potter que estoy así- Hermione no podía negarlo, se mordió la lengua y continuó haciendo presión sin quitar su mirada del rostro de Malfoy.

\- Vaya manera más humillante de morir, atacado por Potter en un baño de chicas y desangrarme en los brazos de una sangre sucia - Hermione se estremeció ante la mención del término, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Malfoy continuó.

\- ¿Qué mal agradecido soy verdad? Estás aquí manchada de sangre, tratando de salvar a alguien que ya estaba condenado. Soy un asco, no merezco tu lastima ni tus lágrimas, pero gracias Granger, al menos se que no me iré solo, como creía - Hermione estaba aturdida, sus palabras eran todo menos lo que ella esperaba, aunque la frase de estar ya condenado se grabó en su mente.

Draco Malfoy se golpeaba mentalmente, de verdad que estaba agonizando, toda su historia familiar se había ido al diablo al agradecer a la impura, sabía que el final estaba cerca y se permitió pensar en sus amigos, en su madre y lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fueron un par de ojos castaños que no dejaban de llorar acompañados de una voz que gritaba su nombre, que suplicaba porque no se fuera.

Los días fueron eternos, Harry se había deshecho del libro, Ron volvía a su rutina con Lavender, pero Hermione había descubierto cosas interesantes por lo que iba todos los días a la enfermería, necesitaba saber que Malfoy seguía vivo, al final Snape resultó el gran héroe, conociendo un contrahechizo para un maleficio perdido.

-¿Ha despertado?- Hermione vio como Harry se acercaba temeroso, después de lo ocurrido y de un largo sermón su amigo no podía volver a lo que era, incluso la sala común de Gryffindor le parecía zona peligrosa.

\- Aún no, espero que lo haga pronto, me sorprende que sus padres no estén aquí exigiendo tu expulsión- Harry agachó la cabeza, detestaba a Malfoy, pero ni él merecía recibir un maleficio así.

\- Creo que iré hoy, después te contaré las novedades- Hermione se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la salida.

El trayecto a la enfermería fue rápido, había tenido suerte de no encontrarse con algún amigo de Malfoy, todo Hogwarts sabía de la pelea y no quería enfrentar las represalias. La enfermería estaba vacía y en la cama donde solía estar un inconsciente Malfoy, veía al joven de pie anudando su corbata.

\- Hola Granger, ¿Vienes a terminar el trabajo de tu amigo Potter? ¿O vienes a llorar de nuevo?- sus palabras destilaban veneno y Hermione supo que no podía dejarse intimidar, debía jugar sus cartas correctamente.

\- A decir verdad venía a ver qué siguieras vivo y a decirte algo… Hablé con Myrtle y lo sé Malfoy, sé que planeabas y sé también que tú atacaste a Harry primero porque te encontró llorando- la expresión de Malfoy se tornó asustada por un momento, pero regresó a su habitual máscara.

\- Vaya, de verdad estás loca, pensaba que solo era Potter pero al parecer convivir con muggles los arrastró a la locura-

\- Finge todo lo que quieras, déjate la máscara todo lo que desees, pero no dejaré que cumplas tu objetivo, aún puedes enderezar tu camino y puedo ayudarte, sé que el chico que me agradeció por acompañarlo en su agonía es tu yo verdadero, solo espero que cuando dejes tus pretensiones atrás, no sea demasiado tarde.

-No tienes ni idea sangre sucia, ustedes viven en su mundo feliz, creyendo que todos tenemos algo bueno, pero despierta Granger yo estoy podrido y no hay nada que pueda hacer, me criaron para odiar a los de tu clase.

\- Y por ese odio me diste la pista del basilisco en segundo año- Hermione sonrió triunfal al ver el cambio en la expresión de Malfoy. - Ni siquiera tú pudiste soportar ver cómo nos mataban, muy astuto en dejar caer la hoja del libro en mi mochila, no dije nada en ese momento ni en los años siguientes porque seguiste siendo un idiota. ¿De casualidad sabes lo que sufrimos el año pasado?.

Malfoy estaba furioso y apenado, Granger lo estaba exponiendo y era humillante.

\- Mortífagos casi nos asesinan, vimos como uno de ellos mataba a la única familia que Harry pudo tener. No creo que todos sean buenos Malfoy, pero sé que tú no eres malvado y mucho menos creo que estés podrido, no ofrezco ayudarte a cumplir tu plan, pero si a sacarte del problema en el que estás.

Antes de que pudiera rechazarla, Hermione salió apresuradamente de la enfermería. Debía contarle a Harry que Malfoy había despertado.

La sala común de Slytherin no era precisamente acogedora y un Draco Malfoy molesto empeoraba el ambiente. Zabini y Nott no podían explicar su molestia, aunque la atribuían a la misión secreta que Lord Voldemort le había encomendado. Después de un rato Malfoy sacudió su cabello con sus manos y lanzó una maldición, se levantó del sillón y después de patear una mesa, fue a su habitación,

Pansy Parkinson se acercó a Blaise y Theo divertida por la escena que Draco había montado.

\- Sí que está enojado, creo que Potter tocó una fibra sensible - Pansy ya sonreía de nuevo, durante los primeros días no podía dormir pensando en que Draco estuvo cerca de morir.

\- Puede ser, tu novio lo dejó bastante mal - Blaise Zabini vio como las mejillas de Pansy se tornaban rojas, desde que descubrió su enamoramiento con Potter no podía dejar de molestarla.

\- No es el momento Blaise - Tanto Pansy como Zabini observaron a Theodore Nott, el se mostraba serio. -No creo que este molesto con Potter, no a ese grado al menos, hay otra cosa y no es la misión, algo más lo está distrayendo, debemos averiguar qué es y detenerlo, Draco lo dijo, si falla… morirá junto a su familia.

Hermione Granger estaba decidida, debía saber más sobre ese Príncipe Mestizo y ese hechizo que Harry había utilizado, pero ni siquiera las largas horas en la biblioteca le habían dado pista alguna, además estaba el tema de Malfoy, podía sentir su mirada en todas las clases y en el gran comedor; se veía molesto, pero sobretodo intrigado y ella no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácil.

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas de la biblioteca y los ronquidos de Ronald estaban a punto de matar a la señora Pince, la cual advirtió a Hermione de ahuyentarlo o todos serían expulsados al menos una semana de la biblioteca; Ron feliz, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue, dirigiéndose a la sala común para una partida de ajedrez.

Harry seguía ahí luchando con el aburrimiento, pero no podía irse, se lo debía a Hermione.

\- No creo que encontremos nada Hermione, creo que tú ya has leído todo los libros de aquí y no hay referencias ni al Príncipe Mestizo o al hechizo, vamos a la sala común a descansar- Hermione bufó y le pidió buscar un libro más.

Harry se levantó pero antes de ir a las estanterías lo vio entrar, ya no era un niño, pero su personalidad se mantenía intacta, Colin Creevey entraba con su cámara, como un acto de supervivencia Harry se escondió debajo de una mesa ante la mirada extrañada de Hermione.

\- Ayúdame, Colin viene hacia acá y no necesito más atención, debes distraerlo mientras huyo - Hermione no pudo decir nada, solo vio a Harry desaparecer entre las estanterías.

\- Hola Hermione, ¿Está Harry aquí? Me dijeron que lo vieron por aquí- exclamó Colin con la cámara en sus manos.

\- Emm no Colin, creo que se sentía un poco mal, pero siéntate un momento, podemos charlar.

\- Gracias, pero de verdad quería una fotografía de Harry, mis padres están muy emocionados que alguien como él sea mi amigo.

Hermione sintió ternura por el chico, sabía que no tenía muchos amigos y también sentía empatía por ser ambos hijos de padres muggles, sabía lo difícil que podía ser, ella ya tenía bastantes problemas incluyendo a cierto rubio testarudo.

\- Vamos Colin, yo también soy tu amiga. Tómame una foto y así tus padres verán a más personas aparte de Harry- Hermione vio la sonrisa de Colin y como se apartaba para tomarle la foto, ella no se consideraba muy fotogénica, pero mostró su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias Hermione! Salió perfecta, puedo darte una copia si quieres. Para que tus padres la tengan.

\- Eso sería increíble Colin, te lo agradezco mucho- Vio como Colin duplicaba la fotografía y se la entregaba, ella recogió sus libros y junto a él se fue a la sala común.

Mientras Draco Malfoy veía la escena y cada vez se convencía más de que Granger podría ser su salvación.

\- Vaya… Colin parecía un gran chico, sigo sin creer el final que tuvo, deberíamos visitarlo alguna vez… Y mamá, No tenía idea que el padre de Scorpius tuviera tan mal carácter, ¡Es un malagradecido! No puedo creer que te enamorarás de él mamá.

La mención de Colin hizo que Hermione prometiera ir a visitarlo y no sólo a él, aún estaba Tonks, Fred, Lupin… La guerra quitó bastante. Pero el comentario de Rose acerca de Draco aligeró el ambiente y ambas se permitieron reír, conocía a Scorpius Malfoy y no podía decir nada malo de él, el chico era un encanto, nada que ver con su padre.

\- Scorpius tuvo suerte, a Draco Malfoy lo criaron con otros principios y créeme Rose, no debes juzgar tan rápido esta es la primera fotografía, aún no es tan tarde, tenemos tiempo para una más.

Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, que agregaron a favoritos y que siguen la historia. No creía que alguien fuera a leerla, es una idea que he ido construyendo, pero desde el principio siempre he tenido claro el concepto que quería y sobretodo el final.

De nuevo muchas gracias a quien se toma el tiempo de leer los productos de mi imaginación y nos leemos en el siguiente!


	3. Fotografía 2

_Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo, a excepción de esta historia, pertenece a JK Rowling._

.

.

.

Hermione caminaba a la sala común, frustrada por no conocer más sobre el príncipe mestizo o el hechizo que Harry había utilizado en Malfoy; los libros jamás la habían defraudado, pero no sabía qué más hacer, parecía que todo registro de los temas que tanto le intrigaba había sido perdido, pero le parecía imposible, el libro no parecía tan antiguo, no podía preguntar a Slughorn, delataría las habilidades de Harry en Pociones y suficientes problemas tuvo con él cuando dio aviso sobre la Saeta de Fuego en el tercer año. No, debía encontrar otra manera, algo dentro de ella le decía a gritos que debía resolver el misterio detrás de ese supuesto príncipe.

-¡Granger!- Hermione se detuvo y giró su cabeza para ver a la persona que le había llamado, para su gran sorpresa, Draco Malfoy se encontraba parado detrás de ella, se veía sumamente cansado, aquel joven de mirada despectiva y sonrisa burlona que había conocido hasta el momento parecía haberse esfumado, dejando a un joven que parecía desesperado.

-¿Vas a quedarte viendo como una tonta?, Me costó mucho alcanzarte para que te quedes ahí como un Elfo Doméstico esperando instrucciones.

-¿Qué necesitas Malfoy?, Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo fraternizar con Creevey?, Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí.

Hermione vio que empezó a caminar, ella estaba por retomar su camino a la sala común, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y corrió detrás de Malfoy, iba a averiguar qué necesitaba decirle ese engreído.

Logró llegar a su lado y caminaron juntos en silencio, hasta llegar a un lugar que Hermione conocía bien. Una puerta se materializó de la nada, y ambos entraron.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabini no era estúpido y Draco estaba siendo descuidado, así que en cuanto lo vio pasar corriendo lo siguió y para su sorpresa era con Granger con quién iba a encontrarse, después de ver a dónde se dirigían regreso a las mazmorras, debía hablar con Theo y Pansy, afortunadamente encontró a ambos sentados en la sala común.

Relatarles su aventura del día siguiendo a Draco Malfoy, fue rápido aunque convencerlos que era verdad costó más trabajo, ninguno daba crédito a las palabras de Zabini y él no podía esperar menos, se ponía en sus zapatos y sabía que sonaba como un disparate, pero necesitaban hacer algo, saber cómo es que Draco había terminado enredado con Granger y qué diablos hacían en la Sala de Menesteres.

A Blaise le pareció una eternidad, pero logró convencerlos de su historia, su casa podía tener mala fama, pero debían cubrirse las espaldas unos con otros y, como buenos Slytherins, comenzaron a trazar un plan, uno que incluiría a los amigos de Granger.

.

.

.

La sala de Menesteres se hizo popular durante su quinto año, Harry había formado un club llamado el ejército de Dumbledore en ese lugar y aunque todos escucharon de cómo Umbridge, Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherin los habían atrapado, nadie había encontrado la sala de nuevo y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente, nunca había visto la sala así, miles de cosas yacían apiladas por todas partes, ese era el lugar, donde estaba escondido el libro del príncipe.

-¿Puedes decirme qué hacemos aquí?- Hermione veía que Draco no dejaba de caminar, como buscando algo.

-Calla Granger, ya casi llegamos.

Frente a ella se encontraba un armario negro de gran altura, era igual al que había visto en Borgin & Burkes, no tenía idea de cómo Malfoy lo había metido a la Sala de Menesteres sin que nadie lo notará.

-¿Cómo diablos…?

\- Te preguntarás como traje este armario, pero éste ha estado aquí desde siempre, yo solo encontré a su gemelo y lo he estado reparando.

-¿Reparando para que?

-De verdad te creía más lista, las sospechas de Potter son parcialmente verdaderas, estoy por convertirme en un Mortífago y el Señor Oscuro me ha encomendado una misión, debo matar a Dumbledore antes de que termine el año escolar.

Hermione estaba helada, siempre creyó que las ideas de Harry eran patrañas, que simplemente él estaba algo paranoico desde lo que pasó con Sirius, pero esa revelación fue como si le lanzarán agua fría de un balde; dió un paso atrás y apretó su varita que llevaba en su túnica.

\- No es necesario esa grosería Granger, si te traje aquí es porque necesito ayuda, no para matar al viejo, sino para salirme de esto.

\- Pensé que te emocionaba seguir los pasos de tu padre y convertirte en un Mortífago- exclamó Hermione sin bajar la guardia.

-Me emocionaba, desde niño lo había ansiado, mi padre era mi gran ejemplo, pero ahora que veo a toda esa gente demente en mi mansión no sé qué diablos hacer. Lo noté mucho antes de que me encomendaron esa misión, pero no quería aceptarlo y fueron tus palabras, de cómo Potter había perdido a su padrino, las que me trajeron a la realidad, mi tía Bellatrix fue quien lo asesinó, fue capaz de matar a su propia familia.

\- Lo sé, Harry quedó destrozado, pero no entiendo qué quieres que haga, no puedo ir y matar a Voldemort- Hermione, vio como un escalofrío recorrió a Malfoy cuando hizo mención del nombre y adoptó una postura más relajada, pero sentía pena, pena por Harry y Draco, ambos cargaban con una gran tarea, cada uno debía eliminar a un mago excepcional.

\- No necesito que mates a ese mestizo demente, necesito salirme de esta mierda antes de que me marquen, necesito sacar a mi madre de esto. Ella corre peligro y tengo miedo, que mi tía la asesine si yo cometo un error. Necesito tu ayuda Granger

Hermione no sabía porque aceptó, tal vez fue que estuvo todo el día en la biblioteca o la mirada desesperada de Malfoy, pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le había sido sencillo pedir ayuda y menos a alguien que, según su educación, era su enemiga natural.

\- Está bien Malfoy, te ayudaré, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, aunque te guste o no, necesitamos a Harry por lo menos.

\- No Granger, no aceptaré ayuda de Potter, ya fue muy humillante pedir tu ayuda.

\- No puedo esconderme de mis amigos, además el comprenderá, después de todo ustedes tienen bastante en común.

.

.

.

Convencer a Malfoy no había sido fácil y hacer que Harry aceptará ayudarlo sería más complicado…

-Hola Harry, quería hablarte de algo importante.

-Claro Hermione, perdón por estar tan distraído, pero de verdad estoy esforzándome en pociones, no se como voy a explicarle a Slughorn como de Septiembre a Diciembre he perdido toda habilidad.

Hermione sonrió, su amigo no quería defraudar al profesor, aunque no lo creía posible, no era tan estricto como Snape y Harry ya era su estudiante estrella, sabía que el esfuerzo que hacía iba a ser suficiente incluso para perseguir su carrera de Autor.

-No sé si podemos hablar aquí, es algo sumamente delicado.

Harry encarnó una ceja extrañado, tomó del brazo a Hermione y la condujo a un aula vacía cercana a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione comenzó a hablar y a cada momento que Harry buscaba interrumpir ella lo callaba, necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Y es por eso que necesitamos de tu Harry, Malfoy está hundido, sé que él jamás ha hecho nada bueno por nosotros, pero tiene nuestra edad y debiste verlo, estaba desesperado, tanto que pidió mi ayuda y acepto que tú estuvieras incluído.

\- Hermione… no creo que debas confiar en él, te confieso que yo tenía razón y yo angustiado por lanzarle un Sectumsempra, se lo tenía bien merecido el maldi…

\- ¡Harry Potter! Guarda silencio, a mi tampoco me agrada, pero tú lo has dicho, se viene una guerra y necesitamos a cuánta gente podamos de nuestro lado, Malfoy no va a traicionarnos, todo esto lo hace por su familia, por su madre. Sabe que tiene los días contados viviendo con Bellatrix y su padre en Azkaban no puede hacer nada.

Harry freno sus palabras ante la mención de Bellatrix, él sabía de lo que era capaz esa maldita bruja; podía ayudar a Narcissa e incluso a Draco Malfoy, pero no podía ayudar a Lucius, no después de todas las atrocidades que había hecho, aunque no estaba seguro de que Malfoy estuviera pensando siquiera en salvar a su padre.

\- Hermione, debes saber que te considero mi hermana, Ron es mi amigo, pero él siempre tuvo una familia y mejor aún, una familia mágica. Tú y yo entramos a Hogwarts desconociendo la magia, siendo hijos únicos y creo que por eso pude llegar a quererte tanto, por eso me es difícil aceptar ayudar a Malfoy, no quiero que tú salgas herida de todo esto.

\- Harry yo…

-Déjame terminar, no puedo confiar tan fácil en él, pero si tú viste algo bueno, algo que tenga salvación en Malfoy, te ayudaré y estaré contigo como tú siempre lo has estado para mi. Tienes razón, una guerra se avecina y necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible.

Hermione no podía sentirse más feliz y orgullosa de su amigo, atrás había quedado el niño de 11 años que la defendió de un trol junto a Ron; debía reunirse con Malfoy y Harry tenía que estar presente, debían crear un plan, uno que ayudará a Malfoy y a su madre.

.

.

.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott y Pansy Parkinson que un día estarían emboscado a Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom para obtener información de Granger y Draco se habrían reído por horas, pero ahí estaban, esperando a que regresarán a la sala común de Gryffindor, solo rogaban que la Lunática viniera con ellos.

\- Este es el plan más estúpido de la historia, no se porque diablos te hice caso Blaise, ni de broma voy a seducir a Longbottom.

Blaise y Theo rieron, definitivamente ninguno esperaba tener que seducir a algún Gryffindor, solo debían fingir interés en una amistad y obtener la información necesaria. El trío estaba por rendirse cuando escucharon risas, estaban cerca.

\- Bien, manos a la obra.

Bajo la excusa de el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade, Theodore invitó a Luna, sabiendo que ella aceptaría al no ser tan desconfiada. Sus planes salieron como lo pensaron y Luna invitó a Ginny y Neville. Ambos renegaron de la invitación hasta que Blaise intervino. Necesitaban a los tres.

-Muy bien Weasley, no te conocía tan maleducada, solo queremos crear lazos con ustedes, pero sino quieres pues podemos ir nosotros tres con Lovegood, al menos hay alguien educado en su grupo.

Ginny estaba roja de furia, sabía que Zabini estaba tratando de manipularla para obtener algo, lo de Hogsmeade era una pantalla, estaba segura; maldecía a Luna y su ingenuidad, pero no podía dejarla sola, no con tres serpientes.

\- Tienes razón Zabini, Dumbledore todos los años exhorta a la convivencia de las casas, no creo que sea tan tarde- los ojos de Ginny desprendían fuego, odiaba ceder ante las serpientes.

Neville estaba atónito, Ginny cambio de opinión muy rápido, iría, sí al menos las cosas se tornaban mal, eran tres contra tres.

Los Slytherin vieron como el grupo se alejaba y felices se retiraron a su sala común, la fase uno de su plan había sido un éxito.

.

.

.

La nieve caía en el poblado de Hogsmeade, los alumnos más pequeños corría felices y lo más grandes buscaban un lugar para conversar y el mejor lugar eran las tres escobas, ahí, 6 alumnos se encontraban tomando su cerveza de mantequilla, tratando de evitar el silencio incómodo que se había formado, pocas eran las palabras que se habían dirigido, la mayoría dichas por Luna y Theo el cual no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la extraña chica. Por otro lado Blaise y Ginny hablaban con frases cortadas, mientras Neville y Pansy solo se ignoraban.

-Ok, a excepción de Luna y Nott nadie conversa, creo que podemos ir al grano y olvidar esto; así que empiecen a hablar, ¿Por qué nos citaron aquí?- Ginny estaba ya muy molesta, una cosa era hacerle compañía a Luna y otra soportar a ese trío.

Pansy dirigió su mirada a ella por primera vez, debía admitir que la chica Weasley tenía carácter, pero no podía dejar que sus planes se fueran al traste, así que tal y como aprendió de su madre, se disculpó con los tres, explicó que era incómodo por los años de rivalidad, pero que estaba en la mejor disposición de conocerlos. Eso pareció bastar por el momento, vio cómo la mirada de Weasley se suavizaba, al igual que la postura de Longbottom, esa era su oportunidad, se levantó de la mesa y los convenció de ir de compras.

Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas, pero Pansy encontraba la manera de ser el centro de atención en cada una, muchas bolsas con ropa después, tanto para ella como para Ginny que se negaba a aceptar, se sentaron en una banca. Pansy debía darle crédito a Blaise, había logrado manejar muy bien a Longbottom y ella estaba segura que a Weasley casi la tenía, sólo quedaba la duda de Theo y la Lunática, pero no los veía por ninguna parte, ya los vería de nuevo en las tres escobas. Mientras tendrían tiempo para conocer más al par de Gryffindors.

.

.

.

Luna caminaba feliz, había encontrado regalos para sus amigos, tan solo esperaba que alguien hiciera lo mismo por ella.

La vida de Theodore Nott no había sido precisamente feliz, un padre mortífago y una madre muerta, prácticamente había crecido solo hasta que conoció a Draco, Blaise y Pansy, por eso debía protegerlos, pero esa chica rubia era una contradicción para él, nadie podía ser tan puro, ni siquiera Luna Lovegood, pero era la persona más auténtica que había conocido y por eso, ver cómo esa chispa de felicidad e ingenuidad desaparecía, lo intrigaba más, no sabía quién era ella, pero se moría por saberlo.

Al entrar a una pequeña tienda, se encontraron con muchas cosas, Luna escuchaba como Theo le contaba sobre el funcionamiento de cada una de ellas, aparatos que parecían imposibles, pero fue una pequeña cámara lo que captó su atención, la tomó por un momento y sonrió para dejarla en su lugar de nuevo.

Theo observó el movimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la cámara y la depositó junto a unos galeones en el mostrador, para después salir de la tienda y entregársela a Luna.

-Feliz Navidad adelantada Luna, fue un placer pasar el día contigo- Theo estaba siendo honesto, todo había comenzado como un plan elaborado, pero nada pasaba si no se apegaba a el.

-Theo, no debías comprarme nada, apenas y me conoces. Y menos esto, debió costarte mucho, deberías regresarla o al menos deja que yo te compre algo.- Luna había deseado un regalo de un amigo, definitivamente Theo Nott era el último de su lista, jamás había hablado con él antes de su invitación a Hogsmeade y si bien lo consideraba atractivo, era pronto para llamarlo amigo.

-No es necesario Luna, no fue cara y después de todo para eso era está ocasión y debo decirte que me divertí mucho en compañía de todos, aunque especialmente contigo, pero deberíamos regresar, nos deben estar esperando en las tres escobas.

Luna caminaban junto a Theo con rumbo al pub, ella iba feliz tomando fotos de lo que veía a su alrededor, incluso tenía una de ella con Theo y ninguno de los dos notó la fotografía donde tres jóvenes se encontraban hablando en un callejón, no lo verían hasta mucho después, pero por ahora podían permitirse ser felices.

.

.

.

Hermione terminó la historia y sonreía, tenía años sin ver la fotografía. Ahí en un callejón se encontraba una versión joven de ella hablando con un Harry Potter y un Draco Malfoy adolescentes, ella levantando los brazos como una loca, seguramente estaba tratando de callarlos. Mientras Harry y Draco tenían los brazos cruzados y expresiones cansadas e imperceptiblemente se podía ver una parte borrosa de la cara de Theo Nott.

-¿Cómo supiste la historia de esta fotografía mamá?- Rose conocía muy bien a Theo Nott, pero no imaginaba que tuviera un lado despreocupado.

\- Luna y Ginny me contaron sus partes, al igual que Theo. Esta fotografía siempre me hace sonreír, porque aunque Harry, Draco y yo estábamos viviendo un infierno, había quien podía divertirse, alguien con esperanza.

\- Definitivamente Luna puede encontrar algo bueno en casi todas las personas. Creo que empezaré a hablar más con Theodore Nott, siempre me alejaba de él y no me mires acusadoramente mamá, debes admitir que intimida.

-Es un buen tipo Rose, solo que pasó por mucho y difícilmente confía, pero cuando lo hace es leal hasta el final, eso lo supe tiempo después…

Pero ya es muy noche, mañana podremos seguir viendo fotografías.

Hermione dejo el álbum en la mesita y apagó la luz para irse a dormir junto a su hija, la siguiente foto le divertía, estaba segura que su yo de aquel entonces no tenía idea de lo feliz que era.

.

.

.

Hola!, Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de la historia, de verdad estoy muy agradecida con quien ha agregado esto a sus favoritos, a quien sigue la historia y quién deja sus comentarios.

Solo dejaré en claro que no me gusta mucho el personaje de Ron, pero no será un villano ni mucho menos, creo que el personaje tiene el potencial de ser maduro, al igual que Harry, no soy muy fanática de leerlos como personajes poco comprensivos con Hermione, con sus excepciones claro está.

Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima!


	4. Fotografía 3

Disclaimer: Nada, a excepción de la trama me pertenece, todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

La luz de un nuevo amanecer se colaba por una pequeña ranura en la ventana, la cama parecía demasiado grande para la mujer que se encontraba profundamente dormida y aunque su gesto era neutro, sus sueños eran un desastre, aún después de tantos años las pesadillas de la guerra seguía recurriendo a ella, a veces debía tomar pociones para dormir sin sueños, pero esta vez lo olvidó, estaba tan feliz hablando con su hija que bloqueó todo recuerdo que pudiera lastimarla.

Su sueño era el más recurrente, se veía caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión Malfoy, la primera vez no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí y de porque Draco había regresado la mansión al estado que tenía durante la guerra. Esforzó la vista para intentar ver los detalles de las paredes o encontrar un cuadro que pudiera guiarla a la salida, pero no encontraba nada más que oscuridad.

Se apoyó en una pared deslizándose hasta quedar sentada y sumergirse en las tinieblas, no encontraba su varita por ningún lado y no estaba segura de encontrarse en algún lugar de la mansión Malfoy que le fuera familiar, los minutos le parecían una eternidad, hasta que lo escuchó; un débil grito que seguramente era ruidoso en la sala donde se encontraba, alguien necesitaba su ayuda y aunque no tuviera su varita debía hacer algo, así que impulsada por ese grito que cada vez le parecía más familiar, recorrió el pasillo que parecía interminable hasta llegar al salón principal, el cual se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos y se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había mejorado Draco para ella años después, pero en aquel sueño aún era la base de aquel mago tenebroso.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada y vio a Lucius Malfoy parado en una esquina; no importaba cuantas veces tuviera ese sueño, no podía evitar sentir lástima por él. Aquel hombre orgulloso y pulcro que conoció en su segundo año se veía como un fantasma, su túnica se veía tan descuidada como la de Lupin y su rostro era de alguien con al menos 10 años más; en su quinto año ese hombre le había parecido incluso más aterrador que el mismo Voldemort y ahora solo era un fantasma de lo que fue, parado observado a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ella se divertía, definitivamente nunca había conocido a alguien tan demente y sobre todo a alguien que disfrutaba torturando y lastimando sin importar de si era alguien de su familia, eso lo sabía bien, pues vio como no tuvo problemas en asesinar a Sirius y ahora la joven Hermione estaba a su merced en el suelo, llorando y gritando; Bellatrix se encontraba encima de ella hiriéndola después de no obtener ninguna información y estaba pasando esa horrible daga por su piel; la Hermione adulta se acercó un poco más y vio el hilo de sangre que emergía de esa herida e instintivamente llevó su otro brazo a su propia herida que ahora sólo era una cicatriz.

La Hermione adulta solo observaba con dolor a Bellatrix, años antes trató de ayudar a su versión joven, tratar de salvarla de esa bruja demente, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era inútil, ella era un simple espectador como si estuviera en un pensadero; cada vez era más sencillo ver a su versión joven es esa situación, pero en una ocasión notó a donde se dirigía su mirada, no era hacía el vacío o a su propia herida, veía hacía los calabozos y la Hermione adulta notó como se veía un destello típico de los elfos y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa a pesar de estar en esa situación su mente no se rendía.

Lo que aún le sorprendía era que en una ocasión vio como Lucius Malfoy dirigía su mirada al calabozo en el momento que aquel destello ocurría, eso era un secreto que nadie conocía, pero estaba segura que Lucius no ayudó a Bellatrix y se dejó vencer a propósito, después de todo, en ese momento, el creía que ya no tenía nada que perder y quizá quería poner sus esperanzas en Harry.

Vio a Bellatrix continuar su tortura unos minutos más, dándose por vencida al ver que no obtendría información; se levantó orgullosa, no sin antes reírse del linaje de Hermione, a continuación grito en búsqueda de Colagusano para que trajera a aquel duende traicionero que Hermione ni siquiera se había molestado en recordar, no merecía la pena.

Ignoró la "charla" que Bellatrix y el duende estaban teniendo y se acercó a su versión adolescente, sabía que estaba por despertar, pero al menos quería tratar de reconfortarla.

Vio a su otra yo en el suelo con la mirada vacía, mientras en su brazo se encontraba la herida que rezaba "Sangre Sucia", la Hermione adulta se sentó a su lado y trató de limpiar la pequeña lagrima que se resbalaba por su ojo, pero ya sabía que era inútil, ella era un simple espectador. Se levantó con un vacío en su estómago y se alejó por el oscuro pasillo por el que había llegado, pronto llegarían a salvarla.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione abrió los ojos y notó como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, no importaba cuantos años pasarán, aún dolía; las pesadillas no disminuían, pero al menos sus efectos los hacían, ya no lograban hacerla gritar a medianoche, cada vez sus efectos fueron mermando, hasta el punto que podía despertar solo con una pequeña lagrima, trato de despejar ese horrible sueño de su mente y prepararse para iniciar el día.

Debía asegurar que iniciar su día no se reducía a sentarse en el borde de la cama con la mirada en la nada, estaba segura que pudo quedarse por horas viendo la alfombra de no ser por el olor a comida casera que inundaba la habitación; con paso perezoso se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la puerta de su habitación, debía regresar a la realidad.

Hermione entró a la cocina, se desperezo y vio a su hija preparando el desayuno, cuando Rose escuchó pasos dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su madre y eso fue todo lo que Hermione necesitó, sabía que aquellas pesadillas eran sólo eso, un mal sueño y que afuera se encontraban personas que la amaban, no podía dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad, no cuando tenía a sus amigos y sobre todo a su familia, se sentó en una silla y espero por la comida que su hija preparaba con esmero.

Rose vio no necesitó el temple de su madre al entrar, pero sabía de sus pesadillas y como su padre y ella trataban de ocultarlas, tenía recuerdos de su madre gritando a medianoche y si bien no sabía todo lo que había pasado durante la guerra trataba de apoyarla y había notado que una sonrisa podía reconfortarla.

-Vaya, esto huele delicioso- exclamó Hermione hambrienta- me sorprende que despertarás tan temprano en tus vacaciones y más para preparar un desayuno, supongo que no tiene nada que ver con unas fotografías.

Rose rio, su madre sí que la conocía bien, además el amor por el conocimiento era una característica que compartían. Y era feliz, sentía que cada vez era más cercana a ella, como si con cada fotografía su relación se profundizará más.

Hermione nunca fue consciente de cuánto necesitaba momentos así con su hija, quería que ella confiara y que luchará por lo que amaba, que al menos una hiciera honor a Gryffindor.

-Me descubriste, no puedo ocultarte nada al parecer. ¿Qué crees que hagan papá y Hugo?- A Rose le parecía divertido lo mucho que ambos se parecían- Sé que no deben tener problema con James o Albus, pero me enteré que Scorpius está con ellos.

Hermione casi se ahoga al escuchar esto, sabía que Albus y Scorpius eran amigos desde niños, pero Ron parecía sentirse incómodo con la presencia del joven Malfoy y por consiguiente Hugo se sentía igual.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? Aunque no creo que pase nada Rose, sí bien tu padre y tú hermano no son los fanáticos uno y dos de Scorpius, confío en que son lo suficientemente maduros, además este viaje puede ayudarlos a mejorar su relación.- Hermione vio como Rose parecía aliviarse ante sus palabras, algo escondía esa niña.

-¿Y qué tal es tu relación con Scorpius?- Hermione vio desaparecer las pecas que adornaban el rostro de su hija y en su lugar había un tono carmesí.

-No ocurre nada entre nosotros, solo somos amigos y también sé que papá moriría si lo supiera, aún recuerdo sus palabras en mi primer año, quería que superara a Scorpius en todo, aunque realmente nunca había entendido porque esa aversión hacia él hasta que comenzaste a mostrarme las fotografías y lo que había pasado y puedo imaginarme que el padre de Scorpius y el mío nunca se llevaron bien, pero con el tiempo se ha convertido en algo similar a un hermano. - Rose habló muy rápido, no quería incomodar a su madre, por eso no habla de Scorpius Malfoy, no sabía si verlo le traería malos recuerdos a su madre, después de todo era una copia de su padre.

Hermione se quedó callada, había algo que no coincidía con las palabras de su hija, ella jamás había hablado de Scorpius como su amigo, incluso antes de saber que algo había ocurrido entre ella y Draco Malfoy, por ahora le seguiría el juego, pero empezaba a creer que no era coincidencia que encontrará precisamente ese álbum entre tantos que tenía.

-Tal vez debas invitarlo algún día a cenar, pero por precaución solo nosotras dos y él, al menos hasta que tu padre y hermano no se incomoden.

Rose asintió, pero debía ser cuidadosa, o su madre podía descubrir lo que traía entre manos, aunque aún estaba temerosa de conocer la historia de su madre con el padre de Scorpius, estaba segura que no podía ser una amistad, de ser así tal vez hubiera podido convivir con el chico desde pequeña y no conocerlo bien hasta Hogwarts.

Hermione podía notar la lucha que parecía tener su hija en su interior y se molestó un poco con Ron, por sembrar una enemistad entre su hija y el primogénito Malfoy a los 11 años, pero también con ella misma, por ser tan cobarde y dejar ir al hombre que una vez amó y se prometió que no dejaría que Rose siguiera viviendo con miedo o cargado enemistades que no le correspondían y aunque estaba segura que algo tramaba, estaba feliz de que ella fuera tan decidida, tanto para ignorar a su padre y entablar una amistad con el chico que su padre le inculco, debía odiar. Así que sí Scorpius Malfoy era tan importante para ella, al grado de considerarlo un hermano, lo mínimo que podía hacer era conocerlo más a fondo, las veces que lo había visto algo se removió en ella, era como ver a Draco, pero su hijo era aún más encantador de lo que él pudo ser y solo por eso sabía que Scorpius jamás sería el hombre de las fotografías de aquel álbum que guardaba tan celosamente.

Debía aclarar eso con su hija y si algún día llegaba a toparse con Draco Malfoy, simplemente actuaría como una mujer madura y por Merlín, esperaba que él actuará de la misma manera.

-Mamá, no quiero ponerte en una situación incómoda, quiero que lo conozcas, pero si por algún motivo te sientes extraña junto a él, dímelo y encontraremos una solución. - exclamó Rose, Scorpius era parte importante de su plan, pero tampoco arriesgaría todo por él.

-Lo haré, es una promesa, ¿te parece si calentamos el desayuno? Me encanta charlar contigo Rose, pero definitivamente odio la comida helada, además aún tenemos muchas fotografías por ver, después de eso veamos al menos una más, aún hay cosas interesantes por contar y es nuestro último día antes de que tu padre y Hugo regresen.

.

.

.

.

-Es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado alguna vez- Draco Malfoy exclamaba en un callejón de Hogsmade. -¿Qué tan estúpido creen que es Slughorn?

\- Nadie cree que sea un estúpido, pero lo necesitamos, no puedo creer lo que voy a contarte, pero es necesario si quieres ganar la confianza y ayuda de todos. – Dijo Harry frotándose la sien. Definitivamente iba a ser un dolor de cabeza trabajar con Malfoy.

-Hace apenas unos días hable con Dumbledore y me mostró un recuerdo de Slughorn, ahí Riddle le preguntaba sobre unos artículos llamados Horrocruxes, pero Slughorn lo ahuyento de su oficina, terminando con el recuerdo. – Harry prácticamente susurro esto, lo último que necesitaba era que todo el mundo mágico se enterara de esto.

\- Hemos buscado información de los Horrocruxes, pero hasta el momento ha sido inútil, sólo hemos encontrado una frase que menciona que es una magia muy oscura. – Exclamo Hermione frustrada al sentirse defraudada por sus libros.

\- Pues no entiendo, si Slughorn no abrió la boca, para que buscan información de esos artículos. Además no creo que en su oficina encuentren uno de ellos. – Malfoy se preguntaba si había hecho una buena elección al confiar en Granger y Potter.

\- Dumbledore me dijo que el recuerdo es falso y eso es lo que necesitamos, necesitamos que entres a la oficina de Slughorn y busques el recuerdo verdadero, intente obtenerlo de él pero se negó y no puedo arriesgarme a que se ponga a la defensiva, tenemos la distracción perfecta, durante el baile de navidad Hermione y yo lo distraeremos mientras tú te escabulles.

\- Sigue sonando al plan más estúpido de la historia. – Draco estaba seguro que Slughorn había dicho todo sobre los Horrocruxes a Voldemort, sabía que ese hombre era un experto en el arte de la manipulación.

\- Sino te parece, puedes volver a tu plan original y unirte a ellos. – Hermione levantó su varita y apunto a Draco. – Pero no esperes irte de aquí con todo lo que sabes de nosotros.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, solo observaba a su amiga, no iba a defender a Malfoy, él debía tomar su decisión.

-Dije que era el plan más estúpido de la historia, no que iba a retractarme, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi madre y esto harto de ver a ese mestizo pavonearse por mi mansión, voy a ayudarlos, pero necesitamos planear bien esto, no podemos cometer ningún error y ya baja esa varita Granger, dije que iba a ayudarlos.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?, ¿vas a hablar o debo obligar a Blaise a torturarte? – Pansy estaba furiosa, su plan de acercarse a los amigos de Potter y Granger estaba siendo un fracaso y no porque ellos los alejarán, sino porque Theo se acercaba demasiado a Lunática.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga Pansy?, Luna es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, no puedo tratarla como un peón de tu plan macabro. – Theo estaba serio, desde el momento que Luna y el pasaron aquella tarde en Hogsmade, no podía quitársela de su mente, la buscaba en los pasillos y los terrenos del colegio y cada vez descubría algo más interesante en ella.

\- Theo, todo esto lo hacemos por Draco y no voy a negarte que la Lunática, Longbottom y sobretodo la chica Weasley son interesantes, pero recuerda que si el Señor Tenebroso o tú padre se enteran del interés que tienes por ella, la asesinarán. – Blaise hablaba serio, él también estaba intrigado por Ginny Weasley, pero no podía, ellos iban a ser marcados en un año más.

\- Ambos son patéticos, debemos apegarnos al plan, acercarnos a ellos y obtener la información necesaria, somos Slytherin, no podemos mezclarnos con ellos y menos arriesgarnos a que el Señor Oscuro se entere, sería perjudicial para Draco y nosotros. – Pansy debía protegerlos, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

\- Esta bien, debemos acercarnos más a ellos y creo que la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn es una buena oportunidad, los invitaremos y obtendremos la información necesaria. Pansy, tu ve con Longbottom, el tonto arruino su oportunidad y quedó fuera del club, pero podrá entrar si va contigo, Theo, deberás invitar a Weasley y yo iré con Lunática, sólo así podremos entrar los seis. – Blaise estaba orgulloso de su plan, era perfecto.

-Muy bien Blaise, veo que aún funciona tu cerebro, ahora sólo debemos idear como invitar a esos tres, no creo que Lunática sea problema, solo debes decirle que es para que podamos estar los seis en la fiesta, pero Longbottom y Weasley son otra historia. – Pansy estaba maquinando un plan a gran velocidad, les quedaba poco tiempo.

\- Lo tengo. – Fue Theo quien planeo algo que era obvio y aunque parecía sencillo, sólo ellos tres podían llevarlo a cabo con sus habilidades de manipulación.

\- Excelente Theo, me disculpo por dudar de tu habilidad, ahora vamos a buscar a esos tres.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que estés hablando de Theodore Nott, Luna reacciona, es un Slytherin y aunque salimos una vez con ellos no son buenas personas. – Ginny intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amiga, ella podía ser muy inocente y no podía dejarla en las garras de esa serpiente.

\- Ginny, de verdad aprecio lo que haces por mí, pero Theo es diferente, debo admitir que estaba dudosa de su acercamiento tan repentino, pero después de convivir con él me doy cuenta que hay más allá de ese exterior duro que el muestra y estoy segura que Pansy y Blaise no son muy diferentes, nos necesitan Ginny y sé que Neville está de acuerdo conmigo. – Luna estaba segura, algo dentro de ella se lo decía, los Slytherin necesitaban ayuda.

\- Luna, sabes que te aprecio como amiga, pero los padres de Parkinson, Nott e incluso Malfoy son mortífagos, muchos hemos perdido a nuestra familia por su culpa, mis padres están en San Mungo por culpa de la tía de Malfoy, Ginny y sus hermanos jamás pudieron conocer a sus tíos Fabián y Gideon por culpa de ellos, no podemos confiar. – Neville estaba al borde del colapso, nunca había admitido lo de sus padres abiertamente, pero no podía perder a más personas.

\- Tú lo dijiste Neville, sus padres, ellos pueden tomar otros caminos. Y yo no voy a quedarme viendo mientras ustedes se encierran en sus ideas, debo ir a Adivinación, nos vemos más tarde.

Luna tomó sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente, trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas, no sabía que pasaría, pero no podía permitir que Theo fuera arrastrado a la oscuridad. A los lejos un Slytherin observaba la escena, no había un mejor momento para dar inicio a su plan y una vez completada la primera fase, las siguientes dos no serían tan complicadas.

-Hola Luna, ¿tienes un minuto? – Blaise Zabini trataba de verse lo más inofensivo posible, no quería asustarla. Vio como Luna se limpió sus lágrimas antes de responder.

-Claro Blaise, ¿qué ocurre?- Luna trato de poner su mejor cara, no podía dejarse vencer por malos sentimientos.

\- Vengo de parte de Theo, necesita que lo ayudes en algo. – Blaise vio como el rostro de Luna se ilumino y por un segundo se sintió culpable por engañar a esa bruja, pero no tenía opción. – Verás, él está muy emocionado por ir a la fiesta de navidad por Slughorn contigo, pero sabe que ninguno está invitado como tal entonces necesita que yo te invite y el invitará a Ginny, así ambos podrán estar juntos. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn?

-¡Claro Blaise!, me encantaría, me hace muy feliz que Theo haya pensado en esto. Nos vemos en la fiesta entonces, pero debo irme ahora a clase, ya es muy tarde. – Luna se alejó feliz y Blaise Zabini sonrió, todo iba según lo planeado.

.

.

.

Ginny caminaba con paso decidido, sabía que pronto una de esas serpientes se acercaría a ella, protegería a sus amigos a como diera lugar, siempre había sido la dama en apuros, tanto en su primer año con el diario de Riddle, como el año pasado en el departamento de misterios, estaba harta, sería fuerte y por eso improvisó un plan con Neville…

 _-Muy bien Neville, Luna no quiere escuchar, pero debemos protegerla y no se me ocurre otra manera, debemos dejar que esas serpientes se acerquen a nosotros, sólo así sabremos que están planeando. Si se acercan a ti, finge que todo está bien y hablaremos más tarde en la sala común._

Vio a Theodore Nott acercándose a ella y le pareció extraño, no esperaba que el fuera quien se acercará a ella, sinceramente estaba preparada para Zabini o incluso para Parkinson.

-Hola Nott, no he visto a Luna por si lo preguntabas. – Ginny trató de sonar lo menos apática posible.

\- No Ginny, no busco a Luna, pero si es por ella que me acerco a ti. – Ginny no daba crédito a lo que decía aquel chico, pero solo asintió, dando apertura a la petición de Nott. – Verás, me interesa llevarla a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn, pero ninguno de los dos está en su Club de Eminencias, pero tu si lo estas, al igual que Blaise y los necesitamos para entrar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría? Además planeaba ir con Dean. –Ginny sabía que esto era una excusa, pues las cosas con su novio no iban de la mejor manera, pero quería indagar un poco más.

-Bueno, es que de acuerdo a Blaise, Luna ya ha aceptado nuestra propuesta y por lo que me han contado, las cosas entre tú y Thomas no van muy bien. – Theo sabía que mencionar a Thomas era un golpe bajo, pero necesitaba que Ginny aceptará.

\- Esta bien Nott, aceptaré ir contigo por Luna, pero no quiero que Zabini se me acerque y si preguntan, diré que no tuve más alternativa que ir contigo, después de todo te consideran lo mejor de Slytherin. – Ginny aceptó gustosa de dar marcha a su plan, pero debía ocultar sus emociones, debía ser más astuta que ellos.

.

.

.

Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada en la sala común, trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, pero le era imposible, invitar a Longbottom fue sencillo, bastó con mencionar que tanto Lunática como Weasley iban a la fiesta para aceptar. Vio a Blaise y a Nott, la mirada de ambos delataba que el plan había sido todo un éxito.

Por otro lado, dos Gryffindor cuchicheaban alejados de todos, intercambiando lo ocurrido durante el día y concordando en algo, sin importar que planeaban esas serpientes, debían tener cuidado y sobretodo proteger a Luna, que se negaba a ver la maldad que había en ellos.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger no imaginaba que su ciclo escolar iba a tornarse de esta manera, pensaba que Ron era el aquel con quien iba a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn, pero ahora, del brazo de Harry le parecía tan lejano. Su misión era simple, distraer a Slughorn, así Malfoy podría colarse en la fiesta y buscar el recuerdo en la oficina, una vez en sus manos podrían ir con Dumbledore y buscar que protegiera a Malfoy, tanto Harry como ella sabían que Dumbledore necesitaría pruebas, no era fácil aceptar a un hijo de mortífago en sus filas.

Una vez dentro de la fiesta todo parecían tan mágico, que la transporto a su cuarto año, donde entro al Gran Comedor del brazo de Victor Krum y por un momento se sintió la chica más guapa del mundo; vio a muchos de sus amigos riendo y por un momento le pareció ver a Luna junto a Theodore Nott, pero fue el profesor Slughorn quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Harry, Hermione, ¡que gusto verlos aquí juntos!, por favor disfruten la fiesta, aunque debo decirles que he visto muchas parejas curiosas entrando, pero vamos, quien soy yo para juzgar a los jóvenes si me perdonan, debo regresar a la entrada a recibir a los invitados.

Hermione se alarmo al ver a Malfoy entrar, sino hacían algo Slughorn lo descubriría y no podían arriesgarse. Dio un codazo a Harry y el capto la señal, tomo al profesor del hombre y desesperadamente busco un tema para discutir.

-Antes de que se vaya profesor, quería hacerle una pregunta, ¿qué parejas extrañas ha visto entrar? – Hermione estaba impresionada con la habilidad de su amigo e hizo señales a Malfoy quien entro ágilmente a su oficina.

-Bueno Harry, vi tres parejas, la primera era de Ginny Weasley con Theodore Nott, ambos brillantes, lastima por la profesión del padre de Nott, sino sería un elemento perfecto para el Club. – Hermione vio como la cara de Harry se puso pálida, no era ajena a los sentimientos de su amigo por Ginny. – También vi al joven Blaise Zabini con Luna Lovegood, una pareja muy extraña si me permites decírtelo, Blaise es un mago prometedor, aunque no he tenido el gusto de tratar mucho a su pareja y antes de que ustedes llegarán recibí a la señorita Parkinson y al joven Longbottom, a este último lo había expulsado del Club, pero creo que su amistad con Pansy Parkinson será muy beneficiosa para él y bueno, hay otra más que… ¿Se encuentran bien? – Hermione y Harry estaban atónitos, no podían creer lo que su profesor les decía, ¿Por qué diablos estaban sus amigos con los Slytherin? Debían hablar con Malfoy urgentemente.

\- Les traeré una botella de hidromiel que estoy guardando para ocasiones especiales, tal vez eso los haga salir de su trance. – Ni Harry o Hermione tuvieron tiempo de detener al profesor, pues este ya estaba entrando a su oficina, sólo rogaban que Malfoy hubiera salido a tiempo.

\- ¡Quítame las manos de encima maldito squib! – Harry y Hermione sabían a quién pertenecía esa voz y al girar vieron a Filch que traía a Malfoy de la túnica de gala.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Argus?, ¿Qué hace el joven Malfoy aquí? – Slughorn estaba atónito, no sabía cómo había entrado ese muchacho a su fiesta, pero claramente no era bienvenido.

\- Lo encontré merodeando y supuse, por su vestimenta, que buscaba como entrar a la fiesta, necesito que me ayude a decidir su castigo. – Filch estaba feliz de poder castigar a Malfoy, su mirada era la misma de cuando creyó atrapar a Harry petrificando estudiantes.

\- ¡Espere profesor! – Esta vez fue Hermione quien alzó la voz, atrayendo la atención de todos los asistentes, incluido a seis estudiantes que observaban todo atentamente. – Mal, es decir, Draco es mi pareja, así que está en todo su derecho de estar en esta fiesta.

La cara de Filch era de furia, mientras el resto de los asistentes estaban atónitos por la afirmación de la castaña, parecía algo sacado de los sueños más locos de cualquiera de los asistentes. Pansy, Ginny y Neville boqueaban sin saber que decir, Theo estaba junto a Luna pellizcando su brazo, nada de eso podía ser posible; mientras tanto Blaise solo exclamó: ¿¡Qué diablos!?

-¿Señorita Granger? Explíquese, sino me equivoco y, de acuerdo a con quien llegó del brazo, su pareja es Harry Potter. – Obviamente Slughorn no se tragaba esa mentira, por lo que Hermione buscó la mirada de Harry, no podía permitir que interrogarán a Draco y si había tenido éxito, mucho menos que lo inspeccionaran.

\- Yo puedo explicarlo profesor. – Esta vez fue Harry quien atrajo la atención de todos los asistentes. – Verá, no conseguí una pareja e invité a Hermione, pero ella se negó porque Draco Malfoy ya la había invitado, así que decidí venir solo; estaba por venir a la fiesta, pero Hermione me pidió llegar juntos ya que quería evitar las preguntas y chismorreos del castillo al menos hasta llegar aquí, después se encontraría con Malfoy, por eso continuamos hablando con usted, necesitábamos hacer tiempo en lo que él llegaba para evitar este escándalo, espero pueda comprenderlo.

La cara de Slughorn era un poema, no podía creer que Hermione Granger estuviera con el hijo de un mortífago, si el chico era brillante, pero su familia no era adecuada por el momento. Estaba por decir algo, pero esta vez fue Draco Malfoy quien habló.

-Profesor, sé que puede parecerle una locura al igual que a todos los presentes, pero es verdad, invité a Hermione a la fiesta, después de lo que ha pasado me di cuenta que no podemos seguir con estos prejuicios de sangre, es ahora cuando debemos estar más unidos que nunca, por eso elegí a la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación para que estuviera a mi lado y si alguien tiene algún problema, podemos discutirlo en cualquier momento. – Draco finalizó con una sonrisa y eso no cambió nada, al contrario, un grito general pudo escucharse y Malfoy pudo ver a su padrino acercarse peligrosamente.

\- Muy bien, ahora que el señor Malfoy y Potter han aclarado todo, es momentos que todos ustedes regresen a sus asuntos y si Granger me permite, me llevaré a su pareja un momento. – Snape arrastraba sus palabras, pero estaba furioso e intrigado, nadie quería ser Draco Malfoy en ese momento.

.

.

.

-Muy bien Draco, te daré la oportunidad de explicarme qué diablos fue eso.- Snape miraba fijamente a su ahijado en ese pasillo vacío.

\- Ha escuchado bien, invite a Granger, no hay más que decir y si me permite debo regresar con mi pareja. – Draco estaba por regresar, cuando Snape lo toma del brazo.

\- ¿¡No lo entiendes chiquillo malcriado!? Tu familia está en peligro si fallas tu misión y yo tendré que finalizarla, realice el Juramento Inquebrantable y si ambos nos equivocamos morimos, así que yo pensaría mejor antes de estar de amigo con Potter o de novio con Granger. – Snape soltó bruscamente a Draco y se alejó por aquel pasillo, no creía una sola palabra de lo que dijo su ahijado, esperaba que Draco no fallará, por ahora debía hablar con Dumbledore.

.

.

.

Harry sabía que no podían separarse de Slughorn, no al menos por un momento más, todos los observaban, podía ver a integrantes de las casas viéndolos con desprecio, lo cual le decepcionaba, al parecer los prejuicios no venían sólo de aquellos de sangre pura, aunque su mirada se dirigía a Pansy Parkinson, esa mujer era escalofriante, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras Neville, que extrañamente era su pareja, platicaba amenamente con Daphne Greengrass, definitivamente esta era la noche más extraña de su vida.

Draco Malfoy ingreso a la fiesta y se acercó rápidamente a Hermione ignorando las miradas de todos los asistentes, tanto que ignoró el peligro que se acercaba materializado en su mejor amiga, estaba por tomarla del brazo para llevársela de ahí, pero Pansy fue más rápida y ya estaba del brazo de un atónito Potter.

-Draco, no sabía de tu nueva conquista, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarle esto a tu mejor amiga?, felicidades Hermione, ¿no te importa que tome prestado a tu mejor amigo, verdad? Mi pareja, aunque es un caballero, me ha abandonado por Greengrass y por lo que escuche Potter esta escaso de compañía. – Pansy sonreía triunfal, nadie iba a verle la cara de tonta, iba a descubrir qué clase de vínculo tenían estos tres.

\- ¡Por supuesto Pansy! Nada me alegra más que aceptes de tan buena manera mi decisión, creo que tienes más en común con Potter de lo que creía, él tampoco tuvo objeción en aceptar lo nuestro. – Draco estaba en una batalla con Pansy, mientras Harry y Hermione se sentían como dos presas, rogando por un milagro.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿No es maravilloso? Cuatro jóvenes tan prometedores juntos, esto debe inmortalizarse, ¿puede el fotógrafo acercarse por favor?

Harry y Hermione respiraron tranquilos, jamás habían querido tanto al profesor Slughorn como en ese momento, el fotógrafo coloco a las parejas a su gusto, tomando a Draco y Hermione y colocándolos en el extremos izquierdo mientras la flamante pareja de Pansy y Harry fueron acomodados en el extremo derecho, teniendo a su profesor de pociones en el centro.

-Muy bien, todos se ven magníficos, sonrían a la cámara, jóvenes. – Una fuerte luz, seguida de una pequeña explosión típica de las cámaras mágicas se hizo presente y una fotografía salió por un extremo.

Draco le arrebató la fotografía, debía guardarla, no podía salir a la luz, pero antes debio mostrarla a todos los retratados, la imagen hubiera sido perfecta si fuera estática, aquel donde todos sonreían, donde Draco y Hermione se veían como una pareja real, al igual que Pansy y Harry, pero al ser una fotografía mágica por un momento podías ver las caras de Harry y Hermione pidiendo auxilio, sin saber que esa fiesta apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

-Vaya, sabía que la tía Pansy tenía carácter, pero ¿atreverse a irrumpir de esa manera? Jamás lo hubiera esperado, creo que era algo que veía más típico de Theo Nott. – Rose disfrutaba una galleta mientras veía a su madre al lado del padre de Scorpius, sino fuera por la mirada de auxilio que reflejada por un segundo en el rostro de su madre, creería que era una pareja muy feliz.

\- No tiene idea, debo admitir que yo odiaba a Pansy, siempre se burló de mí en el colegio, pero no sólo Harry la cambió, sino que Neville, Luna y Ginny jugaron un papel vital en eso y si crees que ella es audaz por esto, aún queda más por descubrir, pero no creas que ella es la única que podía ser así de valiente, todas tuvimos que serlo. – Hermione recordaba lo que había pasado después en aquella fiesta, durante la cena que organizo para todos en su casa en Navidad, en aquella guerra donde perdió tanto, esperaba que Rose estuviera lista.

-¿Te parece si vemos una fotografía más? – Rose miraba suplicante a su madre, sabía que no era muy tarde, pero su padre y Hugo regresarían esa noche. – Creo que aún tenemos tiempo antes de que regresen.

\- Lo siento Rose, pero tu padre y hermano llegarán en unas horas, conoces a tu hermano va a querer una pizza al regresar, así que es mejor que nos demos un baño para ir a cenar en cuanto lleguen, pero te prometo que terminaremos la historia, recuerda que en una semana más yo regreso al trabajo en el ministerio, mientras tu padre va a la madriguera a disfrutar su última semana de vacaciones, él quiere que Hugo y tú lo acompañen, pero puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres, incluso podemos invitar a Scorpius a cenar un día. – Hermione vio como el rostro de su hija se iluminó al mencionar al joven Malfoy, se lo debía, al menos permitiría que su hija fuera feliz.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron del sofá donde habían pasado toda la tarde, este fragmento de la historia había tomado más tiempo del deseado.

\- Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo antes de que ellos lleguen? – Rose hablaba con mucha cautela, aun no conocía nada de la relación que alguna vez tuvieron su madre y el padre de Scorpius, pero esa pregunta no dejaba de atosigarla.

-Dime cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- ¿Qué sientes por mi padre? – La mirada de Hermione era de incredulidad, esa era una pregunta que ni siquiera el mismo Ron había hecho, Rose vio endurecer la mirada de su madre, no sabía que podía ser una pregunta delicada para ella.

-Lo quiero mucho Rose, tu padre siempre ha sido de mis mejores amigos. – Hermione no sabía de donde había salido esa respuesta, si bien se había casado con Ron porque era lo correcto, estaba segura que con el tiempo había llegado a amarlo, pero al parecer su corazón no pudo mentirle a su hija. – Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa, Hugo y tu padre llegarán en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

¡Lo siento! He tenido mucho trabajo y no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero este fin me pude dar un respiro y terminar el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todas y todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y dejan un review alentando a mi trabajo, trataré de actualizar más seguido.

¡Besos!


End file.
